


Peko

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: But mostly Peko, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fuyuhiko is guilty, God damnit Roomba 2 electric boogaloo spoilers (duh), Gundham and Sonia are only mentioned, I messed up the timeline of events but oh well, I never watched the anime for sdr2, Peko is confused, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), There's not a buncha violence, emotional constipation basically, put it as that for safesies, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Peko had heard the same phrase repeated over and over.A look at Peko Pekoyama's life.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Peko

For as long as she could remember, Peko had heard the same phrase repeated over and over. She was not a Kuzuryuu, never would be, and she was a tool. She was lucky they had saved her, but from what she did not know. 

She was thankful for the roof above her head, she was thankful to protect young master, and she was thankful to be a tool. 

Peko was not a person. She was a tool. 

That was another thing she'd been told, that just because they'd saved her didn't mean that she could freeload. She pulled her weight since day one.

As soon as she could stand, a sword was placed into her hand. For a long time, she was knocked down and around, and most of her childhood memories consisted of the feeling of the floorboards or rubber mats, the sting of antiseptic, and the curiosity of why bruises purpled and yellowed. 

She was a master of dodging by the age of seven, and able to parry without needing to see by the age of eight. This came in handy, because after two misspelled words, Peko was taken to an optometrist. 

After that, she remembered prodding contacts into her eyes and tearing up when she accidentally jabbed a finger into one. Three months later, and the contacts were replaced with stronger ones.

She didn't complain about seeing again, though somehow her masters figured out anyway. Her training was doubled, because a blind tool was more useless than a piece of weak thread shorter than your pinky nail. 

It took a long while, but glasses were added to the short list of things Peko really owned. Thick glasses. They didn't work on their own and she still wore the contacts underneath, and for once, she could see clearly at the age of eleven.

Of course, being vigilant was a vital need, and every room which she entered, she could find an exit for three different types of emergencies in about ten seconds. These exits weren't for her, no, they were for young master. She would need to fight the danger and regroup later. 

Her vigilance led her to notice smaller things, too. Wanted posters, missing posters, club posters, school announcements, and more were all filed neatly into her mind. She never forgot what any of them said, and could recall the cellphone number for the mother of the founder of the dance club that disbanded five years ago if she was asked.

Of course, she was never asked for that information, but it was there just in case. Everything was there just in case. 

* * *

By the time that young master asked for her name (they were twelve years old) she'd figured one out. She was given one when she was brought to the clan, but she much liked Peko better, and so that's how she introduced herself to him. 

He didn't care that she'd chosen her name, and instead laughed that she was 'Peko Pekoyama' instead of something more sensible. 

That was the first time Peko ever smiled, even if it wasn't really a smile, and more of a twitch of the mouth. Young master got the message anyway. Well, his name was technically Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, but she'd known that for years. Regardless, she nodded when he'd introduced himself. 

Peko continued to call Fuyuhiko 'young master', as she wasn't allowed to call him anything different, and it was improper for a tool to address it's user by their first name.

He'd frowned at that, but they moved on. At the time, it wasn't an issue.

They talked more after that, and Fuyuhiko made an attempt to befriend Peko. She never quite understood that, but she was to do whatever he wanted and if that meant being a friend, she'd try.

By the time she was fourteen, she had a head of silver hair. It wasn't her doing, she never had any of her own doing, but if she'd been asked by anyone else (Fuyuhiko wasn't included) she'd say she liked it.

Fuyuhiko had been wanting to dye his hair a different color, and considered going grey. Peko couldn't fathom why he'd choose grey of all colors, since his dark brown hair looked just fine. She went along with it without complaint, though, as usual. 

He'd asked her how he should test it, and Peko offered up her own dark locks, and they'd spent the better portion of a Saturday night dying her thick hair. 

In the morning, Fuyuhiko decided that he didn't want to have silver hair, and he'd apologized to her for using her as a test dummy. Peko had simply shrugged and said she liked it. 

He'd ended up just bleaching his hair, and kept the blonde color it left.

Natsumi Kuzuryuu had complained that Fuyuhiko looked too much like her, but it was just another shallow argument that only lasted a day.

* * *

When they began highschool, Peko didn't understand why Fuyuhiko suddenly pretended not to know her. His father had requested they have the same schedules, but Fuyuhiko switched out a week later to an entirely different one instead. She wouldn't lie, it was confusing and hurtful, but she was still able to keep an eye on him. 

It was when he began fighting that she started to get in trouble. He'd get let off with a verbal warning and Peko wouldn't get dinner. She tended to miss the guilty looks that her young master shot her, but she didn't mind.

Fuyuhiko got into more fights, and Peko requested a schedule change so she could protect him better. When that wasn't approved, she began to skip classes in favor of the times she'd noticed the most fighting to occur.

She'd been caught once, and escorted to detention right there on the spot. Fuyuhiko came home with a bruise and Peko's training was increased tenfold. 

She didn't care if she got bruised, it was to be expected. Fuyuhiko avoided her more, for some reason. All he needed to do was show an adult his clan tattoo, and he had classes as far away from Peko as possible. He'd even figured out how to eat lunch at a different time. 

Because it was not her place to question it, Peko kept quiet. She slipped once and let herself wonder, and that was the end of that. 

And then they were scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, and no amount of family name or tattoo could get Fuyuhiko out of sitting in the same classroom as Peko. 

On the train ride over he told her to pretend she didn't know him. She did her best.

On the third week he told her to "Cut out the 'young master' shit!" because it would call too much attention to their relationship. 

Peko didn't understand, and so he rephrased. She was to call him Fuyuhiko, and if she couldn't do that, to at least use Kuzuryuu, because 'master' was weird. She still didn't understand, but she didn't say that. 

Eventually, she stopped smiling again, because she simply didn't have a reason to. No one spoke to her, so she didn't need a mask. Fuyuhiko only sometimes talked to her back at the Kuzuryuu estate now, and avoided her for as long as he could.

Peko had gotten so used to it that when he began talking to her regularly again, it was a little jarring. He felt bad for ignoring her. He felt bad  _ so  _ he ignored her. It was confusing, but Peko didn't hold anything against him. 

She was a tool, and a tool alone, she didn't have an opinion, and she told him that. 

She didn't think she'd ever seen someone look so… disturbed? Troubled. Fuyuhiko looked deeply troubled. He told her that she wasn't a tool, but she didn't understand. He tried explaining that she wasn't a tool, she was a person, but she didn't understand. She shrugged it off and that was the end of that.

Fuyuhiko still looked guilty and troubled after that, though. She tried not to care.

* * *

Natsumi died, and when she did so did some of Fuyuhiko's liveliness. Peko wished she could help, but she didn't know how. Death didn't phase her, since she was surrounded by it so often. 

Fuyuhiko called her insensitive, and cursed at her. That did hurt, admittedly. She didn't know why and she didn't really want to. She didn't have the time to figure it out. More training. Protect him  _ better _ . 

He almost got pulled out of the school. He insisted he stay, and stay he did.

He didn't talk to her for a while. That was fine. 

It was fine.

* * *

When he chose Despair, Peko followed without question. It was not her place to question. She knew better than to question.

They were oddly closer. Fuyuhiko spoke to her again, apologized, even. Jarring again, but she went with it. They worked _ together.  _ It was the strangest thing she'd ever experienced. She was so used to doing the dirty work on her own, so used to protecting. To have him fight alongside her was as weird as him speaking again. 

They worked fluidly together, as if he'd been with her the entire time. She guessed he was taught to protect himself in case of her inevitable failure. Together, they caused a major portion of the world-ending despair that wracked the world.

And he was proud of her.

He even said so! It was strange, so very strange. Peko wasn't used to praise. She did not speak out of turn to ask him to stop. She didn't want to risk the silence again, though she still did not know why.

She protected him, all the way to the end, all the way until the very second they were separated. The Future Foundation called them a 'dominant threat', levels above even Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind. Even separate, they needed several members to watch their every move.

They made one last stand, as the staff tried to shut them into the Neo World Program. Peko had tricked them into thinking she was calm, that she would go willingly so they had no need to detain her. She pretended to have given up, to  _ want  _ to return to hope.

And as soon as Peko and Fuyuhiko were in the same room, they came to a silent agreement. She'd flipped the staff member, and had killed three more by the time they'd sedated her. Fuyuhiko had gotten the same amount. She'd gotten just barely close enough to brush her fingers on the sleeve of his hospital gown before they'd been yanked back, knocked unconscious via medical use, and set into the N.W.P.

Neither of them knew what was to come.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Peko had heard the same phrase repeated over and over.


End file.
